I'm Always There For You
by Selina912
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten's teammates said that they were weak. What will they do about it? Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Konoha

"**Is that all you can say? You don't understand the pain. I know that I'm weak but you don't have to go that far.. You just don't appreciate the things I've done for you, after all I was lonely."**

Haruno Sakura, a smart but weak kunoichi who happened to have beautiful green eyes and pink hair thought. She stood there, staring at the beautiful and bright moon as her eyes was filled with tears.

_Flashback_

"**Sakura.. you're too weak to be in Team 7, you seriously needs more training than us." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.**

"**Ah.. Sasuke-teme is, um.. right. Gomenasai (Sorry) Sakura-chan." Naruto said, agreeing with Sasuke for the first time.**

"**Ohayo (Hello), you three! Sorry, er um.. a black cat got past me on the way here!" Kakashi, our teacher said with a smile.**

_End Flashback_

**Sakura's POV**

Huh? It's my best friends walking towards me! Ino, Hinata and Tenten. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Ino said, while both Tenten and Hinata looked at her.

"Hey you two, why are you looking at me?" Ino asked.

"You just called her _Sakura-Chan _and not Forehead girl!" Hinata and Tenten said in unison (Saying at the same time). Ino eyes widened, and the three of them turned to look at me.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked. They looked and each other for a while and spoke.

"We've been thinking for a while. Our teammates have been saying that we're weak, so we decided to.. leave the village." Tenten said confidently.

"R-really..? My teammates said that I-I'm weak too.." I said.

"Hey then let's leave the village and train together! Let's go ask Tsunade now then!" Ino exclaimed. Tenten, Hinata and me agreed and then we three started to walk to the Hokage's Building and then to Tsunade-Sama's office.

At Tsunade's Office (Hokage's Building)

KNOCK KNOCK~ "Come in!" Tsunade shouted. We four went in and I started to talk first.

"Tsunade-Sama, we four have decided to leave the village to get stronger. Our teammates have said that we're weak." I started.

"NANI (What)?!" Tsunade yelled.

"C-calm down Tsunade-s-sama." Hinata stuttered.

"Fine. Permission granted. When are you going to leave?" Tsunade asked.

"The day after tomorrow." Tenten said before I was going to open my mouth to speak.

"Hmph, fine. Do you want me to inform your teammates and Sensei?" Tsunade suggested. We four looked at each other and shrugged.

"Then no it is." Tsunade said.

The Next Day (Team 7)

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked to our usual training grounds and noticed Naruto and Kakashi sitting below a tree. 'No way, I'm late! Even Kakashi arrived earlier than me, damn it. Hm, then Sakura is later than me.' I thought, and made my way to them. "Have anyone of you saw Sakura?" Kakashi asked me and Naruto. We both shrugged, and decided to ask Tsunade.

Team 8

**Normal POV**

"Where's Hinata?" Kurenai asked. Kiba and Shino shrugged.

They decided to go to Hokage's Building and ask Tsunade about Hinata.

Team Guy

**Neji's POV**

"Where's _youthful _Tenten?" Rock Lee asked.

"Hn, I don't know." I said, trying to keep up with my coolness.

"Nani? It's hard to train without Tenten!" Rock Lee continued.

"Oh just shut up. We'll go ask Tsunade." I suggested.

We started to walk to Hokage's Building to ask Tsunade about Tenten.

Team 10

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Where's that troublesome Ino? We've to train!" I, the genius in Team 10 (Maybe) asked.

"I (Munch) don't (Munch) know." Chouji said.

"Let's go ask Tsunade-Sama." Asuma suggested. We both nodded in agreement and set off for the Hokage's Building.

KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "COME IN!" Tsunade yelled.

"Where did the Sakura go?!"

"Where did Ino go?!"

"Where did Tenten go?!"

"Where did Hinata go?!" (You could guess who asked all that.)

"Ask yourself." Tsunade answered. The boys eyes widened.

**Me: Watch out for t-**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba and Shino: WHERE DID THE GIRLS GO?! **

**Me: N-nani? Don't ask me! Go ask Tsunade-Sama!! -Runs away-**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba and Shino: -Chases-**

**Me: OMG! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2: Legendary Princesses

**Me: So here's the new chapter! En-**

* * *

**Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata: Enjoy!!**

"Nani? What is Tsunade-baa-chan saying?" Naruto asked. "OI TEME!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baka.. They left because of us."

"They left just a moment ago, I suppose."

In The Forest (Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino)

**Sakura's POV**

"**Follow my voice, girls." **a mysterious voice said. We did as we're told.

"**Hello girls. We, the _Princesses of the Hidden Village Of The Heart _have been watching the four of you. We know that your teammates have been calling you weak, and that's why our purpose why we're here. Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me introduce me and my friends. My name is Miyura and the one beside me is Hiroshi." **she continued. **"This is Teyuna and the one beside her is Jenyuna, Teyuna's sister. We four have decided to train you all." **We four looked at Miyura as she continued talking. **"I'll be training Sakura, and she'll be given the Yengoku Bloodline, which allows her to change her bloodline to Byakugan, Sharingan and other bloodlines. Yengoku users will kill their opponent without failure, no matter how long it takes." **I looked at Miyura and was really excited.

"**Hiroshi will be training Ino, and she'll be given the Rengoku Bloodline. Rengoku will allow the user to read people's mind and kill their opponent while reading their mind. The opponent will be paralyzed when the Rengoku user is reading their mind. It doesn't works every time though." **

"**Teyuna will be training Tenten. She'll be given the Zengoku bloodline. Zengoku allows the user to confuse their opponent with the help of their own chakra and will kill their opponent with force. They can also freeze their opponent. Only Zengoku users can freeze their opponents."**

"**And lastly, Hinata, you'll be given the Sengoku bloodline. It is almost the same as Byakugan, except you kill the opponent with full force until their dead or almost dead."** We four widened our eyes, and each stared at our _future _sensei.

**Me: Sorry all I know this chapter is really short but I've to do my homework! See you soon!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back To Konoha!

* * *

**Me: Hehe enjoy the new chapter!**

2 Years Later

**Normal POV**

The four girls, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata, also now known as 'The Legendary Princesses Of Bloodlines' was now walking towards the gate of Konohagakure. Sakura was leading the way. She was dressed in a strapless netted shirt which showed her belly followed by a Jounin-like vest. She also wore a black pair of mini skirt with red flames and a ninja sandals and her vest is unzipped. Tenten, Ino and Hinata was wearing the same except their vest is zipped.

"It's sure nice returning to Konoha after two full years of training." Sakura said. Everyone nodded. They reached the gate of Konoha at midnight, which means there's no one in sight. They said their goodbyes and went home to their apartment.

**Sakura's POV**

I sighed as I thought, 'Maybe it would be better if I take my mind of Sasuke-kun. I'm no longer the annoying little girl who have a _stupid _crush on him anymore.' I walked to my bedroom and got dressed in my pajamas which have lots of Konoha sign on it and it was pink in color. I walked to my bed and grabbed my pillow, and then sat beside the window. I could see the beautiful moonlight as I sang,

"_**Oh Oh"  
"So much for my happy ending"  
"Oh Oh"  
"So Much For My Happy Ending"  
"Oh Oh Oh"  
"Let's talk this over"  
"It's not like we're dead"  
"Was it something I did?"  
"Was it something you said?"  
"Don't leave me hanging"  
"In a city so dead"  
"Held up so high"  
"On such a breakable thread"  
"You were all the things I thought I knew"  
"And I thought we could be"  
"You were everything, everything that I wanted"  
"We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it"  
"And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away"  
"All this time you were pretending"  
"So much for my happy ending"  
"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."**_**  
Normal POV**

Sasuke was walking home as he heard Sakura's voice. "What the hell? She's back?!"**  
**_**"You've got your dumb friends"  
"I know what they say"  
"They tell you I'm difficult"  
"But so are they"  
"But they don't know me"  
**__**"Do they even know you?"  
"All the things you hide from me"  
"All the shit that you do"  
"All the stuff that you do"  
"You were all the things I thought I knew"  
"And I thought we could be"  
"It's nice to know that you were there"  
"Thanks for acting like you cared"  
"And making me feel like I was the only one"  
"It's nice to know we had it all"  
"Thanks for watching as I fall"  
"And letting me know we were done"  
"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."  
"So much for my happy ending"  
"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."**_

Sasuke said to himself, "She sure does have a beautiful voice.."

**Me: Ehehe, that's all for chapter 3! See ya soon!**


End file.
